Umarak
Umarak is a warrior as old as Okoto itself. Known as the Hunter, his sole purpose is to hunt down the Elemental Creatures and drain them of their powers. Recently, he was employed by Makuta the Mask Hoarder to get the Mask of Control. After completing his task, he put the Legendary Mask of Power on, and he was mutated into the Destroyer. After wreaking havoc on Okoto, he attempted to open a portal to the Shadow Realm and release Makuta. He was, however, betrayed and killed by the Mask Hoarder. History Creation It is said that Umarak came into being along with the Elemental Creatures and the island of Okoto from the shadows themselves. He is said to have been created to balance out the light. His sole purpose was to capture the Creatures and drain them of their Elemental Powers. The ancient Protectors named him the Hunter, and has been referred to as such in much of the island's folklore. He was once spotted by Lewa when he and Vizuna were on their quest for the Golden Mask of Jungle. Hunt for the Mask of Control After many centuries of stability upon the island and, most notably following the arrival of the Elemental Masters and the awakening of Ekimu. The former Mask Maker Makuta used his ability to project himself across the dimensional plane and gain the allegiance of Umarak, tasking him with acquiring one of the Elemental Creatures to find the location his prized Mask of Control. Charged with retrieving the Mask of Power from its prison, Umarak unknowingly set in motion a chain of events that would restore the Mask of Ultimate Power and establish a portal to the Shadow Realm. While he was hunting down Uxar, the Creature of Jungle, he was confronted by Lewa. Managing to unite with the Creature, and gaining a brief glimpse of the Mask, the Toa separated Uxar from the Hunter. This interrupted Umarak's vision of, unknown to him, the Labyrinth of Control. This led to a short skirmish where Lewa defeated Umarak. He then disappeared into the shadows before Lewa could further beat him. Umarak was then contacted by Makuta who told him that he needed an Elemental Creature to get the Mask. The Mask Hoarder instructed him that he needed to find out who was the weakest of the Toa and Creatures. He later ambushed the Toa as they journeyed towards the Mask of Control, trying to figure out who was the weakest of the group. He created three Shadow Spawns to attack the group. He found out that Pohatu and Ketar were the weakest, as the Toa refused to unify with the Creature. He then disappeared into the shadows, as he had found what he was looking for. The Toa then left and he followed them to an island off the coast of Okoto, where the Labyrinth of Control was. He then went to the island, and knowing that Pohatu and Ketar were the weakness link, he went into the maze and found his way to the center, where the Uniter and Creature of Stone were the last to unify to get into the Mask's chamber. Attacking them before they could unite, Umarak knocked Pohatu away and forced the Creature to unite with him. Gaining control over Stone, he subdued the Toa and entered the chamber. Conjuring a wave of energy, he defeated the other Toa and freed the Mask of Control from its crystal prison. Using the Toa's elemental power, he began to bring down the chamber on the others and escaped. He fled the maze and came to one of the cliffs of the island. Unknown to him, Pohatu had followed him in pursuit of the Creature and Mask. After a skirmish above the maze, Pohatu knocked Umarak down, making the Hunter lose both Ketar and the Mask. But as Pohatu went for the Mask, Umarak threw Ketar off the cliff. The Toa dropped the Mask and saved his Creature. Umarak then said that Pohatu was weak and left with the Mask as the other Toa arrived. He then arrived at a desolate building where Makuta was waiting, intending to betray the Mask Maker and use the Mask himself. Defying his employer, he discarded the Mask of Shadows and put the legendary Mask on. However, he had fallen into the Mask Hoarder's trap, the Mask causing him to mutate into another of Makuta's minions, the Destroyer. When Umarak put on the mask, a portion of his spirit shifted into his old Mask of Shadows, which was abandoned in the Labyrinth of Control. The Destroyer Successfully retrieving his quarry, Umarak conjured an army of Elemental Beasts, born from a combination of corrupted Elemental Crystals. Unleashing his thralls upon the City of the Mask Makers as a diversion, Umarak was able to successfully retrieve all six fragments of the Mask of Ultimate Power with little resistance. Whilst roaming the Region of Fire, however, the former huntsman was assaulted by Agil, the Creature of Light. With the six pieces of the Forbidden Mask, he journeyed to the Region of Stone. Using the fragments, he erected a mountain of shadow from the Black Crater, the site of the former Capital City. There, he was confronted by the Toa and Ekimu, who had given himself enhanced armor. Using his power, he summoned more Elemental Beasts to fight the Toa, while he, went to pursue his mission. Reaching the peak of the mountain, he came to the portal, where Makuta instructed him to disperse the fragments of the Mask around the opening. Doing so, the portal began to widen. A moment later the Toa arrived, but they soon found that their elemental connection to Okoto had been severed. Taking advantage of this, Umarak trapped the Toa in shadow, until Ekimu arrived and, joining with Agil, created a powerful blast of light that freed the Toa and stunned the Destroyer. Now free, Gali managed to grab one of the pieces of the Mask of Ultimate Power, but being too close to the portal, her spirit was sucked into the Shadow Realm. Realizing that he had absorbed the force of Ekimu's attack, he declared that he now had enough power to open the portal. But, when attempting to do so, his body was lifted into the air and destroyed, killing him instantly. The Mask of Control was left behind before being drawn into the Shadow Realm also. Alternate Timelines The Dark Trilogy Timeline To be added Abilities and Traits Umarak is skilled and resourceful. As old as the island itself, Umarak is one with the shadows, being able to control them to his will. He is patient when it comes to hunting, waiting for his target to give him an opening and then strikes. Umarak thinks of the Toa as weak because they care, and does not hesitate to use this against them, especially Pohatu. Although working for Makuta, he claims to act alone, seeking the Elemental Creatures and the Mask for himself. He is also a prominent figure in Okotan Mythology and, as such, is said to be immortal. Even though he was destroyed by Makuta, do to the primordial need to balance light and shadow, some portion of him exists in his Mask of Shadows. Umarak is also able of unifying with the Elemental Creatures, but he must force them into unifying, so he must subdue them first. When unified, he can control the element of whatever Creature he controls, and can inherent knowledge from them. Umarak can control the Shadow Traps, which can hear his directions from anywhere on Okoto. Mask and Tools The Hunter carried many different weapons, such as his Bone Hunting Bow Blaster, which can be used to shoot elemental blasts and creation Shadow Traps and "Shadow Spawns". He also carries a sword that the Skull Army based their swords off of. He also has arrows that can paralyze anyone it touches for a few hours. He also wore the Mask of Shadows, which aids him in controlling the shadows. It allows him to use the shadows to teleport anywhere on the island. He lost this Mask and his weapons after bearing the Mask of Control, which mutated him into the monstrous Destroyer. Appearances *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''Lies in the Light'' - Mentioned *''Old Friends'' -Vision Trivia *Umarak is released twice in 2016, once as Umarak the Hunter in the Winter Wave, and again as Umarak the Destroyer in Summer. **Both forms come with some version of the Mask of Control. Category:Okoto Category:Generation 2